Explorative
by QuickWren
Summary: When the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid finds herself in the middle of a new land's war, will she risk her life and her sanity trying to save a friend she has only just met? SEQUEL TO INTUITIVE DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!**

**This story is a sequel!**

**While it can be read as a stand alone piece, I think you will have a greater appreciation for it if you complete the proceeding story first! **

**It is called Intuitive, and it can be found here: **

** s/10455345/1/Intuitive**

**With that out of the way: I plan to update this story once a week, every Sunday, since the school year is starting soon. Today's chapter comes a day early, my treat. ;) Enjoy!**

In the thick of the night air, he could see his breathe fog and curl around his face. A slight chill ran through Will's spine as the moisture in his clothes chilled his skin, frosting him to his bones. His arms were sore and his feet burned like he was standing on coals.

This was miserable work.

He would not leave it.

He lifted his sword towards the moon once again, watching the light as it flickered on his blade, and then sank into a fighting stance. As the youngest of his father's sons, he knew he had to work hard to earn his family's resect. And skill of battle was one of the most honorable traits a man could have.

He swung his blade through the air, steady and level, and then twisted back, as if to parry an imaginary foe. He ducked and swung again, and in his mind's eye, the opponent was felled.

Grinning, William stood and took a lofty bow, the sound of an imagined audience's applause ringing in his ears. He was tired and worn, but the thought of the praise kept him smiling. He was too young to enter a tournament yet, at only 13 years of age, but as soon as he was older, he planned conquer any man who dared to oppose him. Then, perhaps, his father would be proud.

The boy righted himself, his brow gleaming with sweat in the moonlight, and moved to sheath his sword. He had trained for enough hours tonight. But before the blade touched the sheath, a flicker of movement caught his eye, pulling his attention towards the back of the arena. He frowned, uncertainty pulling at his mind. The area were fortified and gated, because, since they were so close to the castle, they were often used by royalty. No one should be able to enter the tournament grounds. If Will did not work there, he himself would not have been able to sneak in.

But the boy could have sworn that he had seen something...

William took a step forward, his sword now fully drawn and at the ready. "Who goes there?" he called, his voice even though his hands were shaking lately. When no reply came, he called out again. "Hello?"

A flash of black shot past his left side, faster than light. He whipped his body around, now gripping his sword's hilt so hard that it pained his hands. "Show yourself!" he cried, trying to keep himself collected.

But the dark night reigned.

Will waited for a response, his heavy breathing the only sound to be heard among the crickets. The stars gleamed in and out of sight, as if winking at the boy, laughing at a joke that only they knew. As time dripped by, the weight of the weapon wore on his arm, pulling it towards the ground.

The boy shook his head. What was he, a child?! There was nothing there. To be frightened by a ghost in his mind- it was shameful! A tired sigh pressed past his lips, followed shortly by a bemused chuckle. He was too old for this nonsense.

But just as he began to lower his arm, a burst of darkness shot towards him, and the clang of metal hitting metal resounded through out the stadium grounds. The shock of the blow resonated within his arm, paining his already sore hands, knocking him off his feet. His blade went flying through the air, landing five feet away, throwing up a cloud of dust and gravel around it.

"What in Christ's name..." the boy murmured, his eyes wide in fear.

A muffled laugh echoed through the air, floating towards the stars. In the gleam of the moonlight, Will could have sworn he saw a tiny red skull insignia dancing in the black sky as it faded into the darkness of night.

The boy's hands gripped tight at his sides, his nails digging into his palms. When he finally summoned up the nerve to speak, his voice was as soft as a whisper.

"By God... Demons really do walk among us."

**Is this what you expected at all?! Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I'm discontinuing this story. I really have no interest in writing it anymore. It's been a fun ride while it lasted, though.

thanks for your time, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
